In the related art, a battery information management system is known in which a battery information acquisition module is connected to each battery cell, and battery information acquired by a battery information acquisition circuit is wirelessly transmitted from a wireless circuit to a management unit in each battery information acquisition module (refer to PTL 1). In this system, a unique ID is given to the wireless circuit of each battery information acquisition module, and the ID is transmitted along with battery information, so that the management unit can recognize the battery information on a corresponding battery cell.